


Ideal Husbands

by evilfox



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 一个现代AU结婚文





	Ideal Husbands

 

 

“这么说婚礼取消了？”

 

罗比·罗斯难以置信地瞪着他的友人，气不打一处来。

 

“倒也没有。”奥斯卡吸了一口他的电子烟，“也许推迟一段时间……先不用敲定那么多细节。”

 

“但这些东西都需要预订！你又不是不知道！就算你们想在海德公园野餐结婚，也得预订！”

 

“是的，我知道，”奥斯卡露出不耐烦的样子，“别这么紧张，罗比。给你自己弄点喝点，你知道酒在哪儿。”

 

罗比叹了口气，走去吧台给自己倒了苏打威士忌，并体贴地为好友捎了一杯。他熟悉奥斯卡的房子就像熟悉自己家——或许，甚至，比奥斯卡本人更熟悉。

 

“……我还是不敢相信波西要跟你结婚。”他回到沙发中间落座，把另一杯酒推给奥斯卡，“好像噩梦成真。”

 

“的确，最坏的噩梦。”奥斯卡端起酒杯，“人们总是说浪漫喜剧用求婚、结婚粉饰一切问题，好像他们在现实里不这么干似的。”

 

“他们以为至少你能免俗。你这样的‘人生导师（King of life）’。”

 

“不能怪他们，我也这样以为过。”

 

“波西又出什么问题了？他不回我电话，你和他谈了吗？”

 

“我下午和他吃了个茶，我们谈了婚礼的事。”

 

“他怎么说的？”

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

皇家凯馥酒店的烧烤屋里，最远角的位子照例属于这里的两位常客：穿紫红色英式西装的高大中年人和他对面穿着灰白泼色T恤、领口挂着墨镜的金发青年。①

 

“罗比说你不回他电话，”奥斯卡瞟了一眼低头玩手机的年轻人，“我看你倒不是很忙的样子。”

 

“我说过我可以帮忙，可他也太烦了，天天一睡醒就是他要确认这个确认那个，”波西没有抬头，“烦死了。”

 

“如果你忘了，允许我提醒一下：他是在筹办你的婚礼。”

 

“又没人求着他，”波西对罗比·罗斯一向好感寥寥，“他总是这样，自己揽了事又抱怨，又不舍得让别人插手你的事。”

 

他的手指在屏幕上划了几下像是在查找信息，

 

“你看他问的都是什么鬼，‘礼服要西装还是格裙？’你们什么时候见过我穿格裙？？我家和苏格兰沾边的只有头衔了。”

 

去年，波西的父亲卖掉了远在苏格兰、空置数十年的祖宅，在英格兰生长了几代的昆士伯后裔们身上已全无故国印记，陪伴他们的似乎只有一脉相传的暴戾。经过这几年的种种风波，奥斯卡不得不相信：黑面人道格拉斯的野性和“食人疯”詹姆斯侯爵的癫狂，终究栖息在这个男孩的天使面孔背后。②

 

但他早就不是个孩子了。婚姻也不该成为他意气使然的游戏。

 

“波西，你真的想要这个婚礼吗？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我的意思是，你根本不想结婚，你只想用结婚的事报复你父亲，像你哥哥一样，也许比他做得更好——我相信你能在每日邮报上占据更大版面。”

 

两年前，波西的长兄弗兰西斯子爵曾是一系列热门新闻的主角：他和自民党议员罗斯伯里伯爵的地下恋情遭到媒体曝光，他的侯爵父亲大为震怒，威胁要断绝关系、剥夺继承权，年轻的子爵试图自杀，所幸抢救及时，没有酿成悲剧。议员在病床前向他求婚，如今已婚夫夫愉快地生活在萨里郡的一幢乡间别墅——至少以他们的社交账号看来是这样。

 

“别傻了，奥斯卡。我当然想结婚。”波西终于放下手机，抬起头，年轻的脸在温暖的金色装潢里显得苍白异常；那双灰沉沉的、不爱笑的蓝眼，仍像他们初见的那夜一样，令人望而郁结。

 

那时奥斯卡刚搬进新家不久，富余的空间允许他的派对从小小的、亲密的沙龙变成人来人往的酒会，越来越多的时间里他来不及认识每一位“朋友的朋友”，也不认为他们每个都有结交的价值。来客之中不乏漂亮男孩，波西·道格拉斯曾经只是他们中的一个。

 

他看上去并不那么享受聚会，一个人挂着耳机坐在角落里，黑色的音乐会正装衬衫靠在白色丝绒沙发上，碰撞分明。在那时，奥斯卡猜想这是因为他的冷餐酒会没有大学派对上那么多非法药品和半裸年轻人，很久之后他才明白享受对于那个男孩是何等艰难的挑战。

 

金发男孩注意到向他走近的人。他扯下一侧耳机，作为愿意交谈的表示，以这个年纪的孩子而言，足够礼貌了。

 

 _实在抱歉。_ 他说。

 

 _……为什么？_ 金发男孩费解地瞪着眼睛。

 

_让你这样出色的年轻人在我的派对上落单，这是我的失职。_

 

 _我不是一个人来的，我朋友去拿酒了。_ 他解释说。

 

_还没请教怎么称呼？_

_波西。_

_贵姓呢？_

_就波西。我是个音乐人。_ 好像这就解释了什么。

 

_这么说是艺名？就像麦当娜？_

_或者雪儿……？_ 男孩歪着头反问，耳机里的音乐似乎让他想到了什么。 _或者……赫齐尔。_

 

_谁？_

_你没听吗，这两天网上转疯了。_

 

他从沙发上起来，捏起刚刚摘下的那只耳机，扣进年长男人耳中，期间咕哝了一句“天啊你可真高”。

 

他的灰蓝色眼睛里流动着和那旋律一样悠扬的悲伤，敞开的领口散出古驰罪爱的清脆香气。或许有一分钟，或更久，他们的世界被载着歌声的细细电流连结在一起。

 

当耳机里的年轻歌者唱到“我们温柔的罪孽是最甜蜜的清白”，波西的朋友莱诺端着两杯伏特加苏打回来，打断了他们目光相接的暧昧。

 

“你的话没有保质期，亲爱的，”奥斯卡给自己添了茶水，而后移开茶滤，“不出两个月你又会说家里待不下去，跑去索尔兹伯里找你妈妈，或者更远的地方如果你手上有闲钱。我们在一起住三个月都不可能，更别说后半生，这是完全可预见的。那么结婚还有什么意义？”

 

“你后悔了？”波西没有正面回答他的问题，“你后悔答应我了？”

 

“当然不是。我只是指出这将是一场对所有相关人士时间、财力和感情的浪费，况且这些东西在我们之间本来就不多。”奥斯卡说着，向茶杯里加了牛奶。

 

“什么不是浪费呢？”波西尖锐地问，“你的新项目才是时间财力的浪费，没人要看那种烂片，资方等着赔钱吧。”

 

“诅咒我的工作不会在任何程度上改善现状。”

 

“没人看浪漫喜剧了，连女孩都不看。你应该多写写犯罪。”金发青年冷冷地调侃：“连姆·尼森带着他的三个孩子抢个银行什么的。”

 

“是了，别人看你是个爱尔兰人，就指望你写点犯罪，黑帮，复仇，IRA……”

 

“但你太上中产了写不来这些东西。不像马丁·麦克多纳。”

 

奥斯卡对情人的攻击一笑置之，“马丁·麦克多纳在伦敦长大的，他那些所谓的‘黑色’‘硬核’全是脱离现实的想象，童话故事。他根本不会写电影剧本，他的笑料到了镜头里没一个能抖出来。”

 

“你这样说只是因为他在好莱坞成功了，你没有。”说这话时，波西的嘴边终于浮出一抹笑意——恶语带给他的快慰总是多过情话。

 

他热爱争吵。关于这一点，奥斯卡早有领教，即使在他们相识的第一天。

 

他们在宾客散去后一片狼藉的客厅里聊天。奥斯卡没想过会和这个稚气未脱的大学生从但丁、莎士比亚聊到鲍勃·迪伦、U2、史密斯，为那些可笑的分歧争论到天亮。

 

金发男孩半躺在沙发上饮尽最后一杯白兰地，脸上有了明显的倦意，却迟迟不愿结束这一夜。

 

_就是说，你既不是南安普顿派，也不是彭布罗克派？那你相信什么？_

_为什么一定要相信某个假说？_ 奥斯卡反问。

 

_因为这些假说里总有一个人是‘正主（the begetter）’，这些诗是为他存在的，了解他才有可能真正理解十四行诗的艺术。_

_我不这么想。_ 奥斯卡弹了弹烟灰。 _艺术是我们想看到的世界，不是它真实的样子；是艺术给了缪斯生命，而不是相反。我们还在传唱‘尚有生息光景在（so long as men can breathe or eyes can see）’，因为我们都希望这是真的。太急于模仿艺术，就会沦落到相信艺术源于现实的境地。_

_所以你不相信十四行诗的缪斯是真的？_

_真假并不重要。无论他是谁，都不会有诗句赋予他的神性。我宁可接受‘威廉·休斯’说，一个任由我们打扮的幻象。_ ③

 

_他们都说：听你的话不能认真。但我猜这对于你也不重要，是吗？_

_这要看情况了。_

_看什么情况？_

_看你下周能否赏脸和我吃个晚饭。_

 

波西哑然失笑： _他们说得对，你是个很难拒绝的人。可惜，我不约会。_

 

显然，牛津贵族玻璃的生活方式从未改变，他们不以同性恋自居，不交男友，只做不爱。

 

 _不是约会。_ 奥斯卡笑着碾灭了烟蒂。 _只是聊聊诗词、音乐，没别的。我不可以有朋友吗？_

 

 _那要问‘道连·格雷’了。我听说他很不高兴你在片场和本·巴恩斯调情。_ ④

 

 _别相信那些八卦传说……说不定都是真的。_ 奥斯卡照例模棱两可地说。

 

半年后，他们在牛津的学生宿舍里结束了所谓的单纯友谊。那是考试周结束后的第二天，波西坐在床边，还穿着前一夜参加皮尔斯加韦夏季舞会的装扮，他脸上有几道银色的彩喷，热裤上满是污迹和褶皱，像是有过很多次被剥掉又穿上。

 

 _考试还顺利吗？_ 奥斯卡给他倒了一杯牛奶醒酒。

 

男孩摇头： _肯定要挂了。_

 

 _很好，挂科是个性，及格就媚俗了。_ 奥斯卡说。一如既往，没人能知道他说的是真话还是嘲讽。

 

年轻的勋爵从床边站起来，用懒散的动作举起牛奶杯，向着朋友的头顶倾倒下去。他看着惊愕中造型尽毁的中年男人，爆发出恶作剧得逞的大笑，直到被对方抓住手臂、摔回他自己的单人床上。

 

那个夏天，约翰·格雷搬出了他和男友同住不到一年的新家。

 

“我讨厌这个地方。都是他妈的游客。”波西低声说着，用叉子戳弄着吃剩的慕斯蛋糕，“我们什么时候才能有个像样的地方喝茶？”

 

这个问题奥斯卡无法解答。他曾在波西的强烈要求下登记过加里克俱乐部的等候名单，当被告知排队时间约有七年而他的身份还不足以被特许插队，我们的大艺术家愤然撤销了申请。至于波西本人，目前还排在怀特俱乐部的等候名单上，有望在四十岁前排到会员资格。

 

“我们是不是应该签个婚前协议什么的？”波西放下甜点叉，“我应该保护自己。”

 

“保护什么？你户头上只有卡债。”

 

“等我爸死了我会分到钱，还有地产。”

 

“他不是说要败光家产、不给你们留一分钱吗？如果你不信他能实现这个宏愿，可以找个律师商量下。”

 

“你是为这个后悔了吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“老东西说不给我们留遗产，你觉得娶我不划算了。”

 

“波西，达令，你所谓的家产只有伍斯特郡那个旧马场了，它还在你家名下的唯一原因是你父亲找不到买主。”

 

和波西·道格拉斯讲道理从来不是容易的事，障碍之一是他对家世的幻觉。他罔顾家族没落的现实，相信任何“平民”靠近他都是为了窃取他的名门光环。有人归结这是“英格兰人的帝国旧梦”。有时奥斯卡也希望事实只是这么简单。

 

但它从来不是。

 

在他们交往的第一年，当小报上开始出现他们在摄政街上牵手同行的照片，照例配以抖机灵的标题（“荣膺奥斯卡的是……未毕业生（the Oscar goes to……the undergraduate）”），评判报纸配图的摄影水平成为阿尔弗雷德的日常兴趣之一。

 

 _我喜欢这个镜头，你亲我头发这张。_ 他的指尖在报纸上敲出声响以吸引情人的注意力。

 

 _你会不会太享受被偷拍了？_ 奥斯卡笑着说。 _下次再有人跟着我们拍，你该给他们小费。_

 

波西卷起报纸在他手臂上抽了一下： _别说得好像你不喜欢出风头。你带着我到处展览，不就为了让人知道你操了个侯爵的儿子吗。_

 

 _当然不是。_ 奥斯卡把他的男孩圈进怀里。 _如果你是个水管工的儿子，我也会一样爱你，你知道的。_

 

 _格雷认为你甩了他是因为他不够上流。_ 波西若有所思地说。

 

奥斯卡的前男友没有对外解释过他们的关系，只在推特上留下一句“上流男孩总是赢家”。

 

_你相信他说的？_

 

 _我信，但我不介意。_ 他在年长男人的嘴上啄了一下。 _如果我的头衔不能帮我搞上个把娱乐圈名人，要它还有什么用？_

 

在那时，奥斯卡开始明白了这个男孩对于门第骄傲的执着：他必须相信这头衔能带来尊严和快乐，相信这些浮华虚艳能值回他受过的折磨。

 

_我能跟你去坎城吗？_ 他没有说出口的请求意味融化在眼神里。 

_跑影展不是度假，去了我也没空陪你玩。_

_不用你陪。我就挂在你手上当你的男伴，保证不惹麻烦。_

_快期末了吧，你没有学位考试？_

_去他妈的学位考试。我要跟你去坎城。_

之后的一切都像奥斯卡预料的一样，波西在坎城没过两天就抱怨无聊，自己南下意大利找乐子去了。尽管奥斯卡不觉得这是个错误——至少开幕式红毯上的闪光灯给了那个男孩足够的虚荣。

 

“上次和你说的那个音乐剧，《达芙尼与克洛伊》，你怎么想？”与奥斯卡相熟的一位制作人邀请他共同策划剧本，奥斯卡开出的条件是由他的男友负责歌词部分。⑤

 

“我想，”波西的不感兴趣写在脸上，“我不适合接活。我还是想写自己的东西。”

 

奥斯卡夸张地长叹了一声。

 

“我帮你接活就是因为你没在写什么‘自己的东西’，你一天到晚无所事事的……”

 

“我没有‘无所事事’……”

 

“你应该保持工作。你不能坐在那里等着灵光一现写出什么冠军金曲，然后躺着收版税。这种事以前没发生过，将来也不会发生，就算你是披头士或齐柏林飞艇也一样。”

 

“你太会装了，奥斯卡。”波西鄙夷地摇着头，“我刚认识你的时候，你不停地说我和那些急功近利的牛津人有多不一样……结果你就是他们中的一个，眼里只有钱和‘前景’。”

 

“但你不是。我对你说过的不是假话。如果你闲着很开心，我不会催你找工作。”奥斯卡直视着对面的年轻人，就像是担心他会逃走，“只有创作能让你好起来，我见过你写歌的时候。这是你自救的唯一方法，如果你相信我。”

 

波西没说什么，低头抓过他的迪奥双肩背包，翻出药盒，从中拈出一片白色的碳酸锂放进嘴里，用茶水送下去。奥斯卡知道那是他的处方药，没什么特别的。但他每次在约会时吃药就像是一种表演，提醒对方记起最坏的可能，记起他从未失去自我毁灭的决心。

 

在很长一段时间里，奥斯卡相信波西只是个有点娇惯的富家子，年轻人有一点傲气不是多大罪过。在社交场合他是个风趣、甜美的小绅士；他说起过家谱上那些疯癫的亲戚和祖先，但总是带着旁观者的态度。直到他们的关系见诸报端，奥斯卡应邀去侯爵夫人府上做客时，才从她的担忧中得出些许不同的线索。侯爵夫人抱怨她的幼子不肯戒酒，因而药物疗程总是断断续续，不起作用。

 

离开牛津后，波西没有再回过伍斯特郡的家宅或他父亲在伦敦的住处。他带着宿舍里那点家当搬进了奥斯卡为他在戈灵租的别墅，在那里，他们开始了地狱般永无休止的战争。

 

麻烦总是从争吵开始，但从未止于争吵。被争吵激怒的波西会呆坐在琴凳上一整天不吃不喝、一言不发，或是一刻不停地哭泣直到呕吐或昏厥；他暴怒时会用最不堪的语言咒骂身边的任何人，砸碎贵重的瓷器，事后又哭着请求原谅。

 

 _我可能一直都这样，不会好起来，你会为这个离开我吗？_ 他曾这样问过。另一个更难作答的问题是： _如果有一天我的病好了，你会离开我吗？_

 

奥斯卡不曾掩饰他想结束这段关系的愿望，也无法掩饰每一次尝试的失败。

 

最长的一次分手持续了四个月。这次照例失败的决裂几乎逼疯了奥斯卡身边的所有人，他们不断接到波西的电话、短信、留言，恳请每个人替他劝说奥斯卡回心转意；他以奥斯卡工作室的地址订了数不清的花束、蛋糕、香槟酒……他的信用卡尚可支付的任何礼品，尽管它们都未能换来回应；他无从获知奥斯卡的日程，于是整夜徘徊在停车场等待着，天知道口袋里是否揣着他心爱的手枪。

 

 _这事总得解决吧？_ 罗比再三忍耐之后说。

 

 _还怎么解决？_ 奥斯卡反问。 _我们已经分手了。_

 

_我不知道，搬家？报警？申请限制令？我不知道，你总得做点什么吧。_

 

奥斯卡用“我会考虑”之类无意义的言辞敷衍着，仍旧没做什么。

 

最终采取行动的人是波西。他在推特上发布了一张带着泪痕的自拍照，声称：这里有三十片盐酸曲唑酮和一瓶威士忌，都是我的，就像你们说的，我是个自私的混蛋。

 

奥斯卡做了他该做的：报警，叫救护车，联系侯爵夫人和弗兰西斯。令他自己也感到惊讶的是，他的胸中只有剧痛，没有恐慌，就像这是他一直在等待的结局。当他赶到萨伏伊酒店楼上俯瞰河景的客房，警方和波西的兄长已经平息了现场。波西没有吞药自杀，只是披着警员给他的毛毯，坐在床边低声啜泣。奥斯卡走近他身边时，他没有抬头，也没有停止哭泣，只是紧握住这个年长男人的手，不再放开。

 

 _……所以你们复合了？_ 在电话里得知这个消息，罗比的声音近乎惊恐。

 

_这是个艰难的决定，_

_这是个不可能的决定！_ 罗比一再打断他的话。 _你比谁都清楚他不是个正常人！万一下次他不想自杀了，想杀你呢？_

_别这么反应过度，罗比。_

_反应过度？我是这里最后一个没有反应过度的人！我……_

 

他忽然止住了话，在电话另一端沉默许久。

 

_……哦上帝啊。你享受这个。_

 

_你在说什么呢？_

_他是你的完美病人。你纵容他……你创造了他。他是你的莎乐美，你的道连·格雷……_

_罗比，所有人里我就指望你能有点理智，现在你跟我说这些胡话……_

_你不需要理智！你只是要我支持你的不理智，对不起我不能。我再也不管这事了，我说真的。_ 罗比挂断了电话。

 

“罗比是我见过的最可悲的备胎。”波西难以自持地露出浅笑，“我以为他听说我们订婚会发飙，结果他成了我见过的最负责的伴郎。”

 

“你看，这就是问题所在，”奥斯卡放下茶匙，“你想从这婚事里得到的是对别人的惩罚，对你父亲，对罗比，甚至对我。这不是关于你的幸福。”

 

“你知道什么‘幸福’？！”

 

“我说了，创作。租个工作室，专心创作一两年，写张专辑；你可以去牛津，或者湖区，或者法国、意大利。”

 

“说来说去还是想赶我走。”

 

“你知道我爱你。我希望你有自己的事业。”

 

“少他妈教训我，我早就不是学生了。”他没有提高声音，但明显的恼怒使他脸色褪得更白，“你说我求婚是在惩罚你？那你为什么答应？”

 

“我没有选择的余地。”奥斯卡平静地说。

 

波西怒视着他沉默了一阵，忽然垮下双肩靠在椅背上，扯出一个像是确认胜负的微笑，

 

“……是的，你没有。”

 

就在几周前，奥斯卡收到一张他完全不在他印象里的律师费用账单。自然而然地，他要求波西解释一下。

 

 _我们要起诉我爸。_ 波西回答说。 _我和珀西，我们问过了，虐待儿童最多可以判十年。_

_弗兰西斯和你们一起吗？_

_不。_

_你想过为什么吗？_ 奥斯卡试图拿出最大程度的循循善诱。

 

_他嫁得好，他不需要赔偿金。我们需要。_

 

奥斯卡无奈地倒抽一口气。

 

_波西，达令……_

_别跟我‘达令’！每次你要说什么不好听的就把‘达令’放前边。_

_很抱歉，但我不能赞成你们的打算。_

_为什么？_ 波西的蓝眼睛里泛起敌意。奥斯卡熟悉这份敌意：不同即是背叛。

 

_因为我知道你父亲是怎样的人。我知道他会怎么做。_

 

波西端起手臂，嫌恶地别过头去。他这一天没有出门，因此没有穿戴，只堪堪系着一件睡袍。

 

_他会在法庭上再三伤害你，我不想要那种事发生。他会拿出家族病史证明你的病和虐待无关，他会拿出你们在学校的处分、现在的债务，他能证明你们只是想敲他一笔钱的不肖子。他能证明他砸钱送你进最好的公学、最好的大学，而你连一个BA学位证都拿不到……_

_哦，闭嘴吧，奥斯卡。如果你不想帮忙就闭上嘴……_

 

他赤着脚穿过客厅走进吧台里，奥斯卡不得不跟上去继续他们的争论。

 

_你们没有足够的证据送他坐牢。最好的结果是拿到一两万镑的和解，这不值得。_

_一两万镑不是钱吗？我们需要这笔钱。_

他从酒架上随便抓了一瓶干邑，给自己倒了半杯。

 

_那不是你真正要的。你想要他悔过，你想要的是道歉，但你不可能从他身上得到这些。他不爱你。_

_你认为你爱我？_ 他倚着吧台，茫然望向他的爱人，就像打量一个陌生人。

 

 _至少我在你身边。_ 奥斯卡说。

 

_你不爱我，奥斯卡。你爱你自己的投入，你写的那些漂亮邮件，诗和礼物，你的钱和时间。你没这样追过别人，这就是为什么你放不下我。_

_别跟你父亲打官司。_ 奥斯卡一字一句地说。 _弗兰西斯的事给他教训了，别再招惹他。你知道他和你一样好斗，他会找到方法毁了我们两个。_

 

波西抿了一口酒。

 

 _你想要我死，我知道。_ 他低声说。

 

 _你又在胡说了。_ 奥斯卡几乎在呵斥他了。 _……酒给我，你不该喝的。_

 

_那天你的眼神，我看见了，你想要我死，你来收我的尸体，你失望了。你准备给我写一篇最‘精致’的悼文，在眼泪里自我陶醉……_

 

他失去耐心，伸手去没收对方的酒杯；波西试图躲开，一时手不稳，酒杯摔下去碎成一地晶莹。

 

奥斯卡低声骂了一句，转头走开想去找工具清理，又回头警告：

 

_你别乱走，等我给你……_

 

没等他说完，波西就踩到玻璃尖叫了一声。他不得不回去把那个从来不听劝告的男孩抱起来移到沙发上。

 

有几片细小的酒杯残骸留在那男孩裸露的脚底。奥斯卡托着他的脚踝，用镊子将碎片一一摘出。

 

 _白胜飞雪（whiter than the driven snow）_ 。他想起波西给他看过的那首古怪而性感的小诗。⑥

 

为波西简单包扎后，他不再有耐心收拾地板，给钟点工打了电话请她提早过来。接下来的时间里，他们两个像落难孤岛的水手，仰在沙发里等待救援。

 

 _你为什么这么怕输？_ 波西突然问。 _不只是官司。我们每次去维加斯、蒙特卡洛，你从不下场玩。_

 

 _但我让你去玩了，不是吗？_ 奥斯卡说。 _我喜欢看你赢钱，那是你笑得最真心的时候，那是生活对你亏欠的、没法补偿的东西。你是我和这个世界的赌局，到现在我还是输家。但我不想收手。作为赌徒，我玩得比你野。_

 

波西安静地望了他一会儿，靠过来把自己放倒在他腿上。

 

 _娶我。_ 他含糊地说。

 

_你说什么？_

_你真那么敢玩，就娶我。_

_这是求婚吗？_

_你要我跪下吗？我脚还伤着呢。_

 

奥斯卡难以置信地看着枕在他膝上的男孩——或许不该这么说，那是个刚刚向他求婚的、二十七岁的英俊男人。但这没能阻止奥斯卡继续逗弄他：

 

_以前你说过不想要男友，现在你想要个丈夫？_

_不，我想要的是婚礼。_ 波西失焦的目光投向上空。 _最贵的婚礼。钻戒，高定礼服，香槟，乐队，媒体。_

 

他抬起左手，像是端详着尚不存在的订婚戒指。

 

_我要听你发誓说到死也不会停止爱我。哪怕我们都知道那不是真的。_

 

他们挤在沙发里缓慢而潦草地接吻，无声的回答沉入傍晚倾斜的猩红日光里。

 

“你晚上什么安排？”奥斯卡点开刚收到的消息，是罗比发来的飞机班次。

 

“弗洛伦斯姑妈过伦敦来，我去陪她吃晚饭。你呢？”

 

“我和罗比今晚飞LA。”

 

波西刻薄的眼神在未婚夫身上钉了一针，“每次去LA都不带我。布莱恩·辛格的鲜肉派对好玩吗？”

 

“说多少次了，我都不认识那个人。我们又不是去玩，要报账的。”

 

“可以把我报在你团队里，我难道不是吗？”

 

“那公司的帐就别想做平了。”

 

平放在桌上的手机发出一声短促的提示音，波西翻起手机，划掉屏幕上的消息，“我们走吧。我叫的车到了。”

 

“你的车呢？又刮了？”奥斯卡脸色不悦，并不想听到自己出钱买的那台蓝色法拉利有什么三长两短。

 

“车没事。我驾照没分了。”

 

“这我怎么没想到呢。”奥斯卡自嘲着，打个手势叫来服务生，从钱夹里抽出信用卡付了帐。

 

波西起身拎了包，另一手抓起挂在椅背上的飞行员夹克，留下离席前最后一句恶毒的嘲讽：“不管搞谁，记得查他们身份证，我们不想你惹上麻烦，对吧？”

 

“多谢爵爷提醒，我可不敢忘。”奥斯卡回敬道。这两年他习惯了波西嘲笑他对年轻男孩的偏爱，但他相信这不过是一个青春信徒的前中年危机。

 

他们一出门就看到路边停着那台应召而来的白色本田思域。换在平时，波西对这种便宜车就像见了蟑螂老鼠一样避之不及；只不过，当驾驶座上有一个高鼻深眼、胸肌英挺的年轻男人，情况似乎变得可以忍受了。

 

“是你叫的车？”显然那个司机也注意到他的乘客秀色可餐。

 

“是的。”波西走向他的顺风车，上车前回头向他的未婚夫比了个扇风的手势示意“他够辣”。毫无疑问稍后他会找个安静的地方，在这个火辣的陌生人身上验证他的直觉。

 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 

“饶了我吧，”罗比举手抗议，“我不是来听阿尔弗雷德爵爷的花边消息。”

 

“真奇妙，不是吗？ 他能把什么软件都用成Grindr，这是他的惊人天赋。”奥斯卡穿过后门走上露台，现在正是一天里最舒服的温度。

 

“你们现在还是开放关系……？”罗比在他身后问，“我以为经过所有这些……算了，当我没说。”

 

他听到奥斯卡对他的忿忿不平报以简短的嗤笑。

 

“那么，西装还是格裙？”

 

“格裙。”奥斯卡不假思索地说，“苏格兰世家名门当然要尊重。”

 

“我知道你在想什么。”

 

罗比笑着摸出手机在备忘录上记下这件事，之后走进衣帽间去提出奥斯卡的旅行箱，拖到后门车道上装进车里。

 

“他会毁了你，你知道的。”合上后备箱时，罗比说。

 

“哦，他会的。”奥斯卡拉开车门，“他还有很多事要做，”

 

他会照旧出现在皇家凯馥的烧烤屋，坐在金色的天花板下，抱怨没有一个能吸烟的绅士俱乐部供他消遣时间；愉悦时脸上泛起少年般的红晕，又在愤怒时褪成一片惨白。

 

他会躺在窗下的白丝绒沙发里，为他从未拥有的、无条件的爱与安慰，陷入长久的哭泣或沉默。他会在一整天里重复弹奏同一支曲子，和着琴声唱出工整又古怪的词句。

 

他会流连在青春和欲望的猎场，捕捉或被捕，献祭他的身体，换取一刻甘甜的遗忘。

 

他会浸没在恨的潮水中徒劳搏击，固执地相信终有一天能淘出一粒爱的金沙。直到耗尽这血脉赋予他的、狂热的勇气与忠诚。

 

因此——

 

“毁灭只是最无关紧要的部分。”奥斯卡摇下车窗，向半熟的夜色里吹入一片白雾。

 

 

**【完】**

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：我也不知道到底哪里应该注，就随便注一下吧
> 
> ① 我不想给Café Royal做广告but（人家也不需要我做广告……）这是历史上Oscar和Bosie、朋友们日常打卡的餐厅，原来的烧烤屋现在叫Oscar Wilde Lounge
> 
> ②提到的这两个人是：  
> “The Black Douglas” Sir James Douglas (c. 1286 – 25 August 1330)  
> “The Cannibalistic Idiot” James Douglas, 3rd Marquess of Queensberry (2 November 1697 – 24 January 1715)  
> 反正都是Bosie的祖先。
> 
> ③莎士比亚十四行诗缪斯问题，Bosie是“威廉·休斯”说的支持者，Oscar倾向不明但他写了《W.H.先生的画像》
> 
> ④John Gray (2 March 1866 – 14 June 1934)通常被认为是道连·格雷的原型，他是Oscar遇到Bosie之前的恋人，他和Oscar通信时落款会写“道连”，圈内其他朋友也这样叫他。
> 
> ⑤Daphnis and Chloe，Oscar和Bosie在1897年一起接的歌剧，最后没写出来，只有Bosie写了一首歌，后世认为他俩接这个戏只是想骗点钱（。
> 
> ⑥说的是Bosie的诗Jonquil And Fleur-De-Lys，诗中描写百合花王子的脚“whiter than the driven snow”


End file.
